


After The Winter

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Harry, Drabble, Freeform, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come with me.” The man with Harry’s face says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has now been translated into Russian by the lovely [Chlorpromazine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorpromazine/pseuds/Chlorpromazine) and can be found [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3017250)

His palm is slick with blood. Warm, sticky and cloying. He swallows, willing himself to believe.

“Come with me.” The man with Harry’s face says. It’s his voice, too. Eggsy growls, shaking his head. Unwilling to speak for fear that if he does, when he does it will only grant validity to this situation.

To his credit, his hand slicked with blood doesn’t shake as he holds the gun in the man’s direction. Brown eyes are steely as they bore through his.

“You won’t shoot me.” The man says slowly, stalking forth.

“Come any closer and we can test that theory out.” He manages croakily. The man blinks. Once. Smiling.

“No.” He says, hand reaching up to the barrel of the gun. “You won’t.”

Eggsy holds steady. Hand unshaken.

The man is close. From here, Eggsy can count the individual lashes on the man’s eyes. The scar on the man’s left temple is stark. Angry. A reminder of how this man can never be Eggsy’s Harry.

“Did you miss me?” The man says softly, like the sweetest of caresses on a lover’s skin at midnight. “Did you lie in my bed thinking of me? I thought of you, I hope you know.” He whispers, hand sneaking up Eggsy’s wrist, going up his arm and to his shoulder. Eggsy's breath hitches. 

The slip of emotion does not go unnoticed and the man smiles ever so wider.

So close now was he, that when he tilts his head, his lips brushes against the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “I need you by my side, Eggsy. I can't do this without you. We can have it all, you and I. You know it’s the right thing to do. It’s the only thing to do. So come with me. Let's have everything.”

Eggsy’s hand is still wrapped around the gun, finger at the trigger.

The man pulls away and a part of Eggsy follows him with sorrow.

“What do you say? Hm? Come with me?” The man asks, folding his hand over Eggsy’s.

Eggsy blinks. Once. Twice. Strengthening himself in the steel of those brown eyes.

And he decides.


End file.
